A New, Stupid Adventurer! Return toThe Tower
by Mr. Cards
Summary: Some stories are about brave heroes, this isn't one of them. Chapter 3 is up! Whoo!
1. A New, Stupid Adventurer! Part one! Here...

A New, Stupid Adventurer!  
  
Disclaimer: Names Cards, and I don't own Azure Dreams, or any of the characters/monsters/ideas. Its property of...Konami? I don't know, I'll make sure of that on my second part. And I'm not to sure about some stuff, since it's been a long time since I played AD. Bye.  
  
  
Time passed since Koh ventured to the 40th floor of the fabled "Tower," not much had changed, all of the buildings built during the time of Koh still stood, plus a few more homes. But there was one in particular. It was a shack, with place for one monster, a one human. That human...was Jack Venridet, Adventurer Extraordinaire (or soon to be)! Jack was a six-foot man, he was dressed in a white shirt, and a brown pair of pants, and his hair was a spiked sandy blonde. Jack had just moved in, and had been spending most of time as a waiter, trying to save enough to buy his very own monster collar and egg. He had his weapon, a rusted short sword (attack power of +1), and was registered to enter the Tower. It had always been his dream to enter the tower, his father had gone into another Dungeon Tower, and had a lot of fun doing it. But today was the day! His collar had come in, and he rushed over to pick it up. He took the semi-large box, and ran home. He put the box down on his table, and cracked it open, smiling the whole time. Then his face changed...slowly looking sadder, and sadder...Then he removed the collar, and it was neon pink.  
  
Jack: ...What the hell...?  
  
He removed a note from the box and read it, then read it again.  
  
Note: Dear Mr. Venridet, we are happy to send this monster collar. It is to be used to control a monster that you hatched from an egg. Please note that an egg hatched outside of a dungeon will be stronger, and a nicer monster then one hatched inside. Happy hunting!  
  
Jack: ...I asked for just a normal pink! ...Oh well...  
  
Then Jack removed the some-what large egg from the box, and started to rub it, warming it up.  
  
Jack: Boy...This seems familiar for some reason...  
  
(Cards: O_O hehe)  
  
After a few minutes, the egg hatched, and a Kid popped up from the eggshell.  
  
Jack: Wow, a Kid! Cool!  
  
Kid (no name yet): -Blasts Jack with a firey attack.-  
  
Jack: -Coughs up a mouth of smoke and ash.- Ow...chy...YOU STUPID LITTLE! -He goes to strangle it, but then it turns all cute looking.- Aw... -He went to hug it, and it blasted him with another firey attack.- AGH! I'LL KILL YOU!!!  
  
Kid: Yeah, sure, whatever.  
  
Jack: ...But I thought that only special monsters could speak...  
  
Kid: Moron...Then what does that make me...?  
  
Jack: A...Special monster...?  
  
Kid: Good going, moron!  
  
Jack: In that case, what's your name?  
  
Kid: Kid.  
  
Jack: -Falls over at the sound of such a stupid name, then gets up with a piece of egg shell imbedded in his forehead.- Ouch... -He picked out the shell, and threw it on the ground.-  
  
Kid: Moron...  
  
Jack: -He took the neon pink collar, and tried to put on around Kid's neck, then was blasted by a third blast.- DAMN YOU!!! -He grabbed Kid by the neck, and forced the collar around his neck.- HA!  
  
Kid: Damn you...  
  
Jack: OK, welcome to your new home!  
  
Kid: It's an outhouse... -He jumped off of the table, and walked around, then jumped on Jack's bed.- So, this is where I sleep?  
  
Jack: No, that's where. -Points to the magic monster circle.-  
  
Kid: No way in hell...  
  
Jack: Well...Why don't we share the bed?  
  
(Cards: -Falls on the floor laughing so hard.-)  
  
Kid: Whoa, hold it right there, bucko, I don't swing that way. I'll sleep on the circle! -He jumped off the bed, and ran to the magic circle, and floated above the ground, falling asleep.-  
  
Jack: Well...that worked. -He went and got into his bed, and fell asleep.-  
  
Cards(Lord and Master of this FF): Well, this is the end of my fanfic, I'll get the next one up soon. 


	2. A New, Stupid Adventurer! Part two! Ente...

The New, Stupid Adventurer, part 2! Enter "The Tower"!  
  
Disclaimer: It is Konami! I was right, mwahahahaha!!! So now, if you ever want a disclaimer, go to cahpter one, otherwise...get over it.  
  
Authors Note: I forgot all of the names of the monsters, well, I remember a few, but that's not what the story is about, right?  
  
Last we left Jack and Kid, they were asleep. Not together...Jack was in his bed, and Kid was in his circle...The sun had jus...  
  
(Jack/Kid: GET ON WITH IT!)  
  
Right! So, Jack and Kid woke up. Happy?  
  
Jack: -Still a bit groggy.- Yes...  
  
Kid: ZzZz... Stupid...Mo...Jack...ass...  
  
Jack: -He got up, and took his rusted short sword (atk +1). He nudged Kid awake.- Get up, we're going into the Tower today! Whoo!  
  
Kid: -Slowly wakes up, then blasts Jack with a firey blast.-  
  
Jack: -Once more, coughs up a mouth full of smoke and ash. Then grabs Kid by his neon pink collar, out of the magic circle, and onto the ground.- Time to go! -He made his way out of his house, marching to the front of The Tower, Kid a few steps behind.- Today is the day...When my destiny becomes clear...The day I truly discover who I really am...A journey that will start...  
  
(Cards: GET ON WITH IT!)  
  
Kid: Yeah! -Tackles Jack to the front door, and they are both pulled in.-  
  
Jack: Damn...Well, this is it...Rahhh! -Draws his rusted sword, running in a war like state...Then he trips a trap mine, blowing him into the air, and then fell down hard.- ...oof...  
  
Kid: Moron...You really need to learn the way of the Tower... -He went over, and waited for Jack to get up.-  
  
Jack: -He slowly got to his feet, holding his sword up, seeing a monster grow near.- Kid, lets go! -He ran towards the monster, followed by Kid. As Jack preformed his attack, Kid cast a fire enchantment spell, giving his attack the element of fire. With this and Jack attack power, the enemy was slain in a single hit.- Whoo! Go Jack, go Kid!  
  
Kid: You know, it's not good to gloat...but you are a somewhat strong fighter. But, ugh...here comes another monster...and he seems a lot stronger...  
  
Jack: Huh? -Turns around, and gets knocked out from a purple fist.- Damn... -KO! Jack woke up hour's later, in his bed, Kid sitting on the table, trying to get his stupid collar off. Then Kid saw Jack starting to wake up.-  
  
Kid: Well, look who's finally woken up. I thought you were supposed to be this great fighter.  
  
Jack: I am, but that monster just lucked out...But I lost my sword...  
  
Kid: Nope, you lucked out. This is a semi-magic sword. It will stay with you at all times. Whenever you go into the Tower, and fall, which I KNOW is going to happen a lot, it should appear back in this house.  
  
Jack: How can you tell?  
  
Kid: Found is under the table, but the damn thing wasn't sharp enough to cut off this damn collar...  
  
Jack: Stupid monster...  
  
Kid: Stupid human...  
  
Cards: Ha, hahaha! Well, wasn't that fun, ladies, and not-ladies. Oh, i forgot to put this last time, my e-mail is CardsOfFate@aol.com. E-Mail me if you want, or if you are a very lovely female. Oh, right, ugh...Sorry it's short, but it's kind of hard to write about this game. I'm not used to being to confined, someone help me, please! AHHHHHHHH!!! I'M TRAPPED IN MY OWN MIND!!! OK, later. 


	3. A New, Stupid Adventurer! Part three! Re...

The New, Stupid Adventurer, part 3! Return to..."The Tower."  
  
Disclamer: NEVER AGAIN! NO DISCLAIMERS! READ CHAPTER ONE'S, NOOOOWWWW....  
  
(Jack/Kid: -BlinkBlink.- He's cracked...)  
  
Cards: No...just...SHUT UP! Just for that, I don't feel like writing now...  
  
(Jack/Kid: -Sighs.- Idiot...Then we'll do the story anyway!)  
  
Jack was walking through the town, Kid following him around, looking as pissed as normal. Jack smiled as he hald a bag of gold in his hand, as he headed towards the weapon shop.  
  
Jack: I worked all week for this, Kid, I'm going to buy me an iron sheild (def +3).  
  
Kid: Won't do you any good.  
  
Jack: If you had backed me up last time!  
  
Kid: It's not my falut your'e a sucky ass fighter.  
  
Jack: Yeah, well, um...you suck more!  
  
Kid: That was good...moron.  
  
Jack stuck his tounge out, even though Kid didn't see it. But as they stepped into the armorer the clerk and Jack spoke, Kid talking to the other tamers. Jack tossed the bag on the counter, and the clerk turned around, took an iron sheild from the shelf, and handed it to Jack, then he slid it onto his arm.  
  
Jack: Feels good. Hey Kid, what do you think?  
  
Kid: -Turned to Jack, and looked at his new armor.- Not bad. Not good, but not bad.  
  
Jack: -He smiled a bit.- Tower time.  
  
Kid: Tower time?  
  
Jack: Tower time! -Jack nodded to Kid, and made his exit, Kid following him again.-  
  
As Jack and Kid made their way to the tower, Jack drew his rusted short sword, which seemed to have just a bit less rust. They made their entrence, and fought every monster that stood between him, and the elevator, taking every item they found. Mostly healing items, and a single Wind Crystal, and a single Red Powder(weapon right? If not, too bad, it is now!)  
  
(Cards: DAMN! What a haul!)  
  
Jack and Kid shook their heards at the idiotic writer as they stepped on the elevator, then it explodes, and they both die! HAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID MONSTER AND TAMER! HAHAHAHAHA!!! OK! So that's not what really happened...They just make me so mad some times...Cards runs off to cry in a corner as the world rewinds, and Jack and Kid go up the elevator as normal...Cards still wheeping in the corner to himself.  
  
(Cards: I am a good writer, i am a good writer...)  
  
Again, Jack and Kid just shook their heads as they stepped off the elevator, and just then, a blur flies past them, and Kid was gone!  
  
Jack: Kid?! Where'd you go?!  
  
Just then the blur flew past Jack himself, stealing his weapon and sheild...and all his items...and his pants.  
  
Jack: MY PANTS, GIVE THEM BACK! Oh, and my monster, but first my pants!  
  
The blur stopped in the middle of the room. It was a man dressed all in pink, hold Jack's monster and pants. He laughed evilally.  
  
Jack/Kid: OH MY GOD! HE'S WEARING PINK! MY EYES! AAHHH!!!  
  
Mr. Pinky: I am Mr. Pinky, scruge of level 2!!!  
  
Jack: Mister...Pinky?  
  
Mr. Pinky: What? It's not my fault, it's that damn Cards.  
  
Then loud sobbing could be heard echoing from no where, it was Cards, crying his eyes out.  
  
(Cards: I am a good writer...)  
  
Then from no where comes a big blinking stick, it goes over Mr. Pinky, and he becomes someone else. A taller, man, better looking then Jack, but still holding all his items. Now he's known as...Bob~~! (Yes, Bob~~)  
  
Bob~~: Now that's better!  
  
Jack: -Eyes get all big and glossy.- Wow...  
  
Kid starts to squirm until he breaks loose from Bob~~'s grip, running to Jack side.  
  
Kid: OK, Jackass, let's teach that thief what happens when he messes with me!!!  
  
Jack: -His eyes return to normal.- Right! But I have no items...  
  
Kid: I'll back you up...this time.  
  
Jack ran towards Bob~~, fists ready, and flying, each one was followed up by scorching heat from Kid's magic. Bob~~ equipped Jack's items, and healed himself with his items, getting ready to fight unfairly. Bob~~ swing Jack's sword with devastating slashes, blocking some of his Heat Hits with the shield, but the he still felt the heat. Jack's punches grew hotter, faster, harder, and Bob~~'s blocking grew slower and slower, until he jumped back, and threw down the items that were really Jack's.  
  
Bob~~: FINE! Take your crappy items, i don't need them anyway! -And with that he blurred away.-  
  
Jack and Kid ran and re-claimed all their items, re-equipped, and a light surrounded them both. Level up! Jack grew to level 2, str +2, def +1, IQ -1000, HP +10. Kid grew to level 3, str +4, def +2, IQ +1, HP +15, MP +5, learned new assist attack, Heat Hit, adds fire element to all Jack's attacks, and attacks gain in power and speed as they are used, requires 5 MP.  
  
Jack: Thanks Kid.  
  
Kid: Yeah, bite me. If you die, I'll never be free...  
  
Jack: I guess that's a you're welcome then...Let's go home. WIND CRYSTAL!  
  
Jack held up the blue crystal and the two of them disappeared.  
  
-Fin Chapter 3.-  
  
Cards: -Walks away from the corner clapping.- Boy, wasn't that fun? Well, since this Jack and Kid both gained a level, I guess I should tell they're stats, and say that, unlike in the game, Jack's levels stay.  
  
Jack: HP 56, str 15, def 9, IQ -1,000,000  
  
Kid: HP 43, MP, 15, str 14, def 11, IQ 1,000,000. Attacks: Heat Hit, and Fireball.  
  
Cards: HP INFINITE!!!, MP INFINITE!!!, str MAX!!!, def MAX!!!, IQ lower then Jacks...  
  
THE END! NOW GO GET ME A SODA! 


End file.
